Mesprit's Request
by Sushibe
Summary: A Riolu named Levi and a Shinx named Denim who while trying to get stronger for their own goals meet and befriend the Lake Trio. When the Lake Trio is captured by Team Galactic and no other Pokémon is willing to help they step up to save them. Only thing is they absolutely hate each other. A collab with Swiftfire Mews.
1. Broken Beginnings

**Hey there pokefans of all ages! Swiftfire Mews here and I am writing a collab fic with my friend Poison Beri.** **I'm so excited to do this with Swiftfire mews! I am writing from the perspective of Denim.** **And I'm Levi!** **And without further ado, Pokémon Wild Version! Don't worry these chapter will get longer. ****Disclaimer we do not own Pokémon this will be the only time we say this. Remember to read and review it makes us happy.**

Levi panted as he ran through the forest, hunger gripped at his stomach, causing the young Riolu to grimace. He dodged trees, listening for any footsteps. He had been running for a while now, trying to get away from the higher leveled Pokémon. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him, not one Pokémon was in sight. He sighed in relief and slowed down. Ever since being lost before he was hatched he struggled to get by on his own. He only had just managed to get his level up to level three when he was attacked by a strong Bidoof. He was brought out of his thoughts when he stumbled upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a tree with Pecha berries. His mouth watered as he ran to the tree. He stopped at the base of the tree and looked up. To his shock there was already someone there and they seemed to be in need of help.

Denim reached up the pecha tree. Just a couple more centimeters and she would have her lunch. Normally, there would be no pecha berries anywhere near route 2. She wasn't even sure how it got there, but fruit was fruit. Her claw scraped the shiny surface of the berry, leaving a small gash. A thin trickle of sweet juice ran down the gash and off the tree. The juice plipped onto Denim's tongue. She wanted the berry more than anything now. Nothing could stop her from launching herself off the root into the air to grasp the fruit. All four of her small black and blue paws, with claws sunk in so deep, they touched each other from opposite sides of the fruit, grasped the pecha berry. Only then did she realize that she was too high up to get down safely.

"Hey! Are you alright up there?" Levi called out. A Shinx was hanging upside down from the tree and despite his rumbling stomach his Riolu code of honor demanded that he help helpless maidens.

"What makes you think that I need help?!" Denim called, annoyed, though it was obvious she was frightened.

Levi gave her a dead look before answering, "Well you do seem to be stuck up in a tree." He took a pause before continuing. "Plus you are a maiden. It is a Riolu's job to save damsels in distress." "Yeah, well to me, it looks like you're stuck on the ceiling. Also, my _code of honor_ demands that I ignore annoying Pokémon that can't mind their own beedrillswax." She replied, snarkily.

The Riolu stared at her before walking to the other side of the tree. "I guess my code of honor can make an exception for rude maidens who don't know how to accept help." He yelled as he walked away. "Oh, fine, if you really want to help me, then… fine!" She sputtered and her face went red. Levi's expression didn't change but a sparkle entered his eyes. "Hold on tight I'll be up there in a second."

He climbed up the tree and scooted his way to the branch she was on. The branch bounced as he moved along it. "No, no, stop it, we're gonna fall!" Denim screeched as the branch cracked. Levi ignored her as he scooted closer. SNAP! The branch came crashing down bringing the two Pokémon with it. Levi groaned as he looked around. Denim slowly got up and looked at the Riolu. "Sorry." Levi said. Denim groaned as she looked at the Riolu. She looked at the berry which was now in tatters. Anger rose in her body. After glaring at Levi once more she stalked off.

 **Denim level 4  
-Leer  
-Quick attack (egg move)  
-Tackle**

 **Levi level 5** **-Endure  
-Quick attack  
-Foresight**

 **Currently at Route 202 Sinnoh**


	2. Righteous Returns

**Just so you know, this chapter will be jam-packed with events!** **But of course it will flow smoothly too… I hope. Also remember to read and review it makes us very happy. And happy writes make us upload faster. :3**

Denim swayed from hunger as she made her course to Lake Verity. The sky was turning shades of pink, orange, and red. Like an umbreon, the rings on her legs, tail, and ears glowed a neon yellow. "So… hungry…" She wavered as a paw buckled underneath her. Denim hit the rough moorland grass hard. "I give up." She panted as she settled into the coarse grass. Suddenly, a Hoothoot cried out, Denim flinched. Hoothoots were not normally around here, meaning that it was definitely a higher level than her. She sprang up from the grass and dashed for the lake.

During the spur of the moment, Denim had decided to try and find a bite to eat at Lake Verity. She had not thought of at least licking the slivers of pecha berry from her claws until it was too late and they had become clouded with dirt. This particular factor had caused her to be slowed down, and ultimately pummeled by bony claws until she used tackle to end the fight. She felt her rage toward the Riolu grow more as she continued her walk. About 30 minutes later, she was standing in front of the Magikarp-filled lake. Denim was about to start her hunt when a feeling of disgust rose in her stomach. That Riolu was here.

Levi stared as the Shinx left. He was absolutely furious that she had left before thanking him, after all he had somewhat successfully got her down from the tree. He decided to not go teach her some manner, after he got his chance to uphold his honor code. His stomach rumbled again, reminding him of his hunger, so he turned back to the tree. He grabbed some of the low lying pecha berries. He gave a small smile as his belly slowly filled. Once he had eaten his fill he stood up, he still had a couple of berries left, but he figured that he could carry them until he was hungry again. He stood in the clearing thinking about his next move. Suddenly an idea hit him, he could go training at the lake that according to some Pokémon, was nearby. He smirked as he left the clearing, he would get stronger.

He cheered in his mind as he beat another Bidoof. This one was admittedly weaker than the one that had chased him off out of Sandgem Town, but it still gave him a thrill. He was slowly but surely progressing towards the lake as he could now smell the scent of fresh water. He stopped and ate his last pecha berry, he would be good until the next day but he wasn't sure if there was any food by the lake. He used his aura to try to detect any Pokémon still around the area, sensing none he slowly walked to his destination. When the sun was laying low in the sky, he reached the lake. No Pokémon were insight, but there were two humans near the lakeside. Seeing as they weren't likely to bother him he decided to rest before training more. He had barely relaxed when someone entered the lake area, to his absolute surprise and anger it was that rude Shinx from earlier.

Both Pokémon stared at each other with hate. Levi opened his mouth but before he could say anything they both heard a loud noise. They turned to see two humans entering Lake Verity. One was clad in white and orange, and the other was sporting a pink and black dress. The other two humans by the lake left leaving something in the tall grass. The two new humans went over to the object, talking loudly to each other. While they were looking at it they were suddenly attacked by a pair of Starlys. Surprised, the two people took out two poke balls from the object the other pairs of humans left behind and began a battle with the Starlys by using a Piplup and Turtwig.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Denim called to Levi. "You should let me beat you up while you cry like a baby Pokémon! Oh wait, you are one!" Denim jeered.

Levi glared at her, "It is one thing to be rude to me after I helped you, but I will not let you insult me like that. Normally I would not do this, but it is on!" The yellow on Denim glowed fiercely. While Levi's aura was slightly visible, with that the battle commenced.

Denim used quick attack to sprint across the shore and head butt Levi in the stomach. Levi grunted as he was thrown slightly backwards. He quickly retaliated by using his own quick attack. Denim was thrown a bit farther back due to the direct hit. She felt her hit points go down quite a lot. Denim glared at the Riolu and went in with a tackle. Levi's eyes widen and he quickly used endure. It turns out endure wasn't necessary as his health didn't go too far down. Denim was confused by Levi's actions which allow Levi to get another good quick attack on her. Levi had a little more energy than the Shinx but that didn't matter when Denim used leer Levi. He shuttered as Denim's eyes gave an intimidating look, he felt his defense going down. Both Pokémon panted as they stared at each other. They could tell that one more move would decide it.

Denim moved first using quick attack. Levi jumped out of the way and used his own quick attack. Denim stealthily rolled out of the way. "Quit dragging this on," Denim growled. Levi didn't responded as he stared at her. Instead he used quick attack again, intent on ending this battle. Denim didn't pause for a millisecond before she used her own quick attack. Both Pokémon met in the middle and dust gathered around them clouding both Pokémon's vision. When the dust cleared they could see that they were both standing. They panted staring at each other for a second before the both fainted at the same time. They laid there unnoticed by the two humans as the humans finished their battle and one from the other pair came back. All three of the humans left from the lake side as the sun finally set.

A shimmering shape rose from the cave in the middle of the lake, mist shrouded the area and the two Pokémon woke up. The light softened and the Pokémon could see a Pokémon with two riolu-ear things on each side of its head, a compact body, short arms and legs, and two long tails. The creature would be terrifying if only it wasn't so small and the fact that it was crying, runny nose and all. Denim and Levi looked at one another. "Truce?" Levi asked.

Denim nodded, "only for now." She turned to the Pokémon. "Why are you crying?"

"You guys and the people were fighting! I can tell that nobody wanted to and it hurts me when you're hurt and… BWAAA HAA HAAA," she burst into tears again.

Levi stepped up this time. "We're sorry we upset you. We didn't know it would cause someone pain. We were blowing off steam, honestly. We won't do it again." The Pokémon sniffled as she looked at Denim and Levi.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

Denim nodded, "Of course we do."

To Levi's surprise, Denim could be as sweet as a budew when she wanted to. The Pokémon smiled and gave a cheer while she twirled.

"It good to see that you guys are friends again, it makes very happy. My name is Mesprit, what is your name?"

"My name is Denim and I'm the loveable and level headed one of us two!" she butted in front of Levi and beamed in Mesprit's face.

Levi frowned but accepted the statement for Mesprit's sake. He stepped up next to Denim. "And I'm Levi the smarter and more sensible one." A small smile crossed his face as he looked at Mesprit.

Mesprit was silent. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "You guys are funny! Pretending to compete with each other to cheer me up" Mesprit giggled.

"Yeah pretending." Levi said quietly under his breath. He flashed another smile at Mesprit.

"Glad to hear it." Denim said.

* * *

 _ **Denim level 5**_

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **-Quick Attack (egg move)**

* * *

 _ **Levi level 5**_

 **-Quick Attack**

 **-Endure**

 **-Foresight**

* * *

Currently at route 101 Lake Verity front, Sinnoh


	3. Forced Friends

"Well, um, I have to go now." Denim said slowly. She shuffled her paws on the sandy shore of the lake. Denim still had not eaten a thing since yesterday. She planned to go to Sandgem town now to get a bite to eat. Hopefully Levi wouldn't mess that up.

While Denim was thinking about where to get her next meal, Levi stared down at his paws debating on where he wanted to go next. The Pokémon in this area were too weak for him to gain a lot of experience points fast, and his whole plan consisted of training here but that wasn't happening now. He pondered for another moment before deciding to head back to Sandgem town. He might be able to take on the Pokémon there, now after all he only need a little more experience until he was level six. "Well I think I'm going to Sandgem town." He said.

"Hey! I'm going there too!" Denim said, annoyed.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Mesprit. "You two can go together!" she said giddily. Mesprit clapped her tails together in excitement.

Denim was about to say, "But I don't like him!" She stopped herself in fear of angering Mesprit.

Levi held back a groan at the prospect of traveling with the rude Pokémon. "You two go now," said Mesprit, "I'm watching **all** of the time…" The red gem on her forehead glowed fiercely.

Levi quickly nodded slightest creeped out by the small Pokémon, Denim gulped. They both then said bye and started their way to Sandgem town.

Once they got out of eyeshot of Mesprit they put as much distance between the two of them as possible. They glared at each other as they walk neither one saying a word. Denim's stomach let out a loud grumble shocking them both out of their heated stares. Denim turned her head as a blush spread across her cheeks. Levi gave her a questioning look which she ignored.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Levi then remembered that the Shinx had left before she ate some pecha berries and the one she did grab was ruined by him. He felt slightly bad.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She snapped. The Riolu didn't say anything instead sniffing the air slightly. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. Denim gave him a confused look as she watched him walk in a different direction. "Hey where are you going? Aren't we supposed to be traveling together?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Good riddance." She mumbled.

A few moments later Levi came back holding some oran berries. "Since it was my fault that you lost your lunch here. Take this as a peace offering." He said holding out some berries.

"Why would I take any food from you?"

"Just take the berries." Levi groaned.

Denim gave him a look of doubt. Her stomach rumbled again so she decided to take the berries. Levi watched as she took her first bite. She smiled as she bit into the succulent berries. They were so good! She gave Levi a small smile.

"These are very good." She said. "Thank you."

Levi's eyes widened as he heard the rude Pokémon actually thank him. "Oh, um you're welcome." He paused, "it's against my code of honor to let maidens go hungry." He made a heroic pose. Denim gave him a deadpanned look.

"You were actually doing well there for a second." She said in a flat tone.

Levi glared at her, "That's what I was thinking about you." Denim gave a small snort as she finished the last of her berry. She took her time licking her paws off. Now that she had gotten some food she wasn't that compelled to hurry to Sandgem Town. She was still hungry though.

After a while the two new partners decided to finally stop and get some rest now that it was well into the night. As they laid there they both had conflicting thoughts. Levi was unsure how to treat his new partner, she made him so mad, which was unusual for him. But his code of honor prevented him from being completely rude to her. Denim was also thinking about her new partner. He was an idiot, which was the only thing she understood about him. Code of honor, what did that have to do with anything? She honestly didn't understand him. She decided it didn't matter, as long as he brought her food and stay out of her way they could get along. Unbeknownst to the other they both had the same goal, to get stronger.

The next morning they left early and got to Sandgem Town by the time the sun was at its highest.

Sandgem Town was beautiful. Most trainers wouldn't stop to look at it solely because they were busy with other things. There were many brick houses with colorful roofs. There were food stands with a variety of steaming, frying, and grilling snacks. The sidewalks were a creamy brown, dotted with pebbles and grit. Denim was taken in by the smells of food, drooling at the sight of it. Levi was in awe at the sights, he didn't get to see it last time so he was going to make sure to enjoy it this time, training could wait.

Both Pokémon spent the day sneaking scraps of the delicious food and sightseeing. Once when they were sneaking scraps, they passed by the two young trainers that they saw at the lake earlier. The girl ordered a stick of rock candy and Denim promptly jumped up and snatched it from her. That was how they spent an hour chewing on pure sugar while getting chased by the angry girl. After that, they decided to set course for Jubilife City. Denim hated to admit it, but Levi had grown on her. Levi felt relieved, he didn't hate Denim as much as he did when they were fighting at Lake Verity. His code of honor was now longer conflicting with the negative emotions that he felt towards the Shinx.

"Whatever, let's go," Denim sighed. Levi nodded and the two Pokémon starting to travel in hopes of reaching the town before sun down.

 **Denim level 5  
-Quick attack  
-Tackle  
-Leer**

 **Levi level 5  
-Quick attack  
-Endure  
** **-Foresight**

 **Currently at Sandgem Town**


	4. Idiotic Insults

**Hi! We're uploading a lot lately for more viewers! To be honest, I don't really read Fanfics that are too short, and we want views and reviews!** **It really helps us make more chapters if we know you guys are reading!** **We just want to know that you care**! :) **It must get boring to see this kind of author's note, sorry!** **Also we believe that a Pokémon forgetting that it knows a move after it learns four moves is stupid, so we changed it. Only captured Pokémon know four moves due to a trainer's inability to remember all of the moves and because it's Pokémon league rules, so wild Pokémon do not have to obey that rule. If you want more, here's chapter four.**

The two Pokémon's eyes widen as they saw the biggest city that they have ever encountered. "Let's just pass through this place." Suggested Denim. Levi nodded, "Agreed."

The two Pokémon entered the busy city nearly getting stepped on by humans. They quickly moved to more empty parts of the city. "The nerve of some people." Denim huffed. Levi nodded and glared at some weirdly dressed humans who got close. For a second he pick up an odd aura from them, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Denim started walking forward again passing up a brightly colored building. Inside they saw the two trainers from the lake.

"I swear they are following us." Denim commented.

"Or maybe a series of strange coincidences." Levi pondered. Denim shrugged as much as her little Shinx shoulders would let her.

"Let's train today." Denim said. Levi gave her a weird look. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"It just that I thought you wouldn't like to train because you seem obsessed with food." He answered.

Denim gave him a look that clearly said that she was offended. "That's so shallow. Just so you know, I don't think about food all the time. I want to get stronger too." The Shinx's voice trailed off.

The Riolu grimaced. "Sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"Yeah. It was."

The two Pokémon reached the middle of the city when they were presented with three different choices. "Let's head east to route 203, the Pokémon should be just the right level." Denim suggested. Levi nodded and the two headed off to route 203.

Suddenly, a Shinx appeared from the grass. Denim launched herself at the other Pokémon. The opponent used tackle on Denim and she struggled beneath the weight of the heavier Shinx. Denim sprang from beneath the Shinx and launched herself at it. "Ouuf!" Air was knocked out of the opponent. "Give up!" Cried the opponent. "You disturbed my nap!" It shot a menacing glare at Denim. She could feel her defenses falling. While Denim was distracted, the shinx hit her hard with tackle and she retaliated with tackle. The two tumbled over each other in the grass. Levi was nearby, keeping close track of who was who, lost sight of Denim and was utterly confused. One shinx tackled the other again and it went limp as it fainted. Denim could feel herself leveling up.

She beat 7 more Pokémon and decided that was enough for now. Even though she hated to even think it, Levi had the right to train too.

"Finally letting someone else step up to the plate?" Levi grunted as he passed her.

"Phshhh." She shifted her paws and forced a frown onto her face. "Don't read into it."

Levi ignored her as he walked into the grass. A Starly flew over his head and landed in front of him. Instantly he attacked using quick attack. The starly cried out as it was hit. Starly bounced back quickly using a quick attack of its own. Levi tried to dodge but was still caught by the fast moving bird. He grunted as he rolled and flipped. He skidded to a stop and quickly got up. Starly was coming at him with a tackle. Levi somersaulted to the side effectively dodging the starly's attack. He used quick attack again. He hit the starly fully in the back. Starly didn't take any time to recover instead growling right in his face. Levi frowned as he felt his attack go down. "I need to finish this quickly." Levi muttered. He jumped back and used quick attack once more. Starly had fainted and Levi felt himself level up. He turned to smile at Denim but quickly stopped when he remembered that she still hated him and he still disliked her, just not as much as before.

After knocking out more Pokémon and reaching level twelve, he stopped. He was very tired and on the edge of fainting himself, only endure had saved him. He had also learned a new move that made battling a little easier, counter.

They decided to go back to Jubilife to heal up. After eating a couple of oran berries each, Denim decided to go grab a bite to eat. She was waiting around near a meat cart for someone to drop some scraps. When she got a decent pile of meat, Denim started back to Levi. Near a crossroad, a Zubat bumped into her, causing Denim to drop her pickings.

"Hey watch out, no eyes!" She shouted.

"I'll be taking this!" The zubat swooped around her and stole her hard-earned meal.

"Give that back, you jerk!" Denim really wished she knew an electric type move other than charge. Denim rocketed past the escaping Zubat and slid in front of its path.

"Step off, this food is property of team Galactic now!" The Zubat screeched.

"Dork face!" Denim sprang up and landed squarely on the Zubat's back, causing it to go off course. The zubat swerved wildly, desperately trying to fly straight. All Denim could do was hold on tightly to the Zubat's back.

"Why are you so persistent!?" The Zubat swerved around a building wildly. They were nearing a willow tree.

"Yo, buddy!" the Zubat called to a Wurmple near the tree.

"Levi!" Denim called at her partner who was near. Suddenly, Levi was a whole lot closer to her. Before anyone knew what happened, the two pairs crashed into one another head-on.

Levi was waiting for Denim to return with the food. He looked around before finding the perfect place to sit. Just a little walk away there was a willow tree, it would be a perfect place to sit after all the hard training they did today. He quickly walked over there only to be rudely tackled as soon as he got there. "Hey, this spot is for the Pokémon of Team Galactic only." A Wurmple sneered. Levi glared at the bug type Pokémon.

"But I saw this place first." Levi protested. "What even is Team Galactic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, you trainerless reject?" The Wurmple said snidely. Levi froze.

"What did you say?" He asked after a moment.

The Wurmple laughed cruelly. "Who would throw away a Riolu if it wasn't defective?" A dark aura clouded Levi, his eyes took a strange glow, his teeth were bared, and his fists were clenched. Somewhere someone called his name but he paid them no attention, this Wurmple was going to get what it deserves. He moved to attack the laughing Wurmple, but before he could, a Zubat came crashing from out of nowhere and hit the Wurmple. Levi only had a second to react before Denim crashed into him head on.

"My head hurts…" Denim was upside down, propped up against the trunk of the tree with the classic swirly-fainted-eyes. "What did you do?" Levi asked from his position next to her. He was in the same knocked out state. "I wanted food ….and the zubat….and flying…..and on its back...and ...everything hurts…" Denim groaned.

"You ruined my vengeance." Levi muttered. "Uh-huh" Denim said distractedly. "Uh-huh…" Denim fell into a light sleep. Levi looked at the sleeping Shinx before his eyes widened in realization.

"You can't sleep." He said shaking her, "That Pokémon implied that he had a trainer, and if their trainers see us they may try to capture us."

Denim snapped awake. "I can't have a trainer!" She said, wildly looking around. "Let's blow this pop-stand!" Denim scurried away from the scene, with Levi on her heels.

"On the bright side we both leveled up." Levi said.

 **Denim- level 13**

 **Moves-**

 **Quick attack (egg move)**

 **Bite**

 **Tackle**

 **Leer**

 **Charge**

 **Levi-level 13**

 **-quick attack**

 **-counter**

 **-force palm**

 **-endure**

 **-foresight**

Jubilife city, Sinnoh


	5. Humorous Heros

Denim rounded a corner as she escaped from the fiasco the team had encountered. A little ways back, she had lost sight of Levi. Denim swerved around people and their captured Pokémon. She saw that in a couple of meters, the sidewalk ended and became a set of stairs leading to lush grass and open skies. Denim dashed down the steps and on to the grass. All around her was lush, green grass and flowers of every sort. It was pure beauty and Denim almost stopped to take it all in.

Suddenly, a cave loomed above her. _When there's no way around, over, or under, you gotta go through._ The cave was actually a tunnel that was quite dank and dark. Just as she took her first step, a zubat swooped from the ceiling and landed on her face. Denim, surprised, bit the small bat again and again until it fainted. As Denim progressed through the cave, this happened again and again. Just as she reached the exit, a warm light shrouded Denim.

"What is this? I feel… strong."

The light dissipated and Denim felt different. She continued to the end of the route and reached a small town covered in flowers.

Levi slowed down to a jog when he lost sight of Denim. They had been running together when a crowd of people walked in between him and the shinx. Once he was in a rather deserted area he stopped and tried to use his aura to locate the shinx. He felt disappointed when he couldn't locate Denim, there was either too many people or his power wasn't strong enough. He sighed, _maybe it isn't too bad get getting lost from her,_ he thought, _she is rude, bossy, and food obsessed._ Still he felt a bit sad, despite everything she was growing on him, a little. Reluctantly he decided to continue north without her, they would probably go their separate ways soon anyway.

Soon he was out of the city. He gave it one last look before turning around. Everyone he got close to left him anyway. He took a moment to motivate himself before walking forward with a new determination, he didn't need Denim and Mesprit will understand. While walking route 204 he also continued his training with new vigor. He felt sad but the sick joy of beating Bidoofs made him feel better. Slowly but surely he made his way to the next human settlement. A town covered in flowers. There was a weird Pokémon blocking the entrance, however.

As Levi entered the town, he politely asked the strange Pokémon to move. "Can you please scoot over, ma'am? I need to get into this, um, fine town." Levi asked. The Pokémon twisted around and a wild grin flashed across the Pokémon's face.

"Levi! Where have you been? I mean… Why are you here, anyway?" The Pokémon said, hiding its excitement.

"Uh, I don't even... How do you know my name?!" Levi tensed to dash away, if necessary.

"Stop messing around! I'm Denim!" The Pokémon looked annoyed.

Levi was being too dense. _A lot of Pokémon evolve, Shinx must too. That Pokémon looks like Shinx... And acts like Denim._

"Are you Denim?" Levi asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Denim was confused until she realized that she was a Luxio! Denim recoiled as she caught sight of herself. The wild grin returned. "Baby Pokémon, baby Pokémon, little Levi's a baby Pokémon!" She jeered.

Levi glared at her, she might have evolved but she was just as annoying. Angry, he jumped and tackled her somehow knocking over her larger body with his baby Pokémon strength.

"This baby Pokémon can still beat you up." He snarled. She promptly turned over and snapped at his baby Pokémon arm.

"What was that for!?" Levi snapped, a tear forming under his eye.

"A bite for a tackle," Denim dashed into the colorful flowers laughing like a maniac until she slammed into a burly shape.

"Hey!" Levi yelled. "She's mine to deal with!" Denim gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you even for real right now?" She asked. Levi gave her a serious look before a strange expression overtook his face.

"I will deal with this fiend, for my code of honor demands that I protect you!" He said. He looked at the Pokémon ignoring Denim outraged cry. It was a Purugly.

"Hey it bumped into me! I'll deal with it." Denim said pushing Levi out of the way. "Hey! You're ugly!"

The Purugly stopped and turned around. "What did you call me?" She asked. An evil aura engulfed the Pokémon causing Levi to flinch back. It also seemed strangely familiar, almost like the ones back in Jubilife City, but this was way more menacing and noticeable.

"You heard me. Are you stupid too?" Denim asked.

Levi tried to shush her. "Are you?" He asked. "Did evolving make you more quick to insult?" Denim leered at him.

"What happen to that code of honor stuff you've been babbling about since met me?"

"I will not allow any maiden to get hurt on my watch." Levi said seriously.

Purugly snorted, "As if a puny Pokémon could stand up to one of Team Galactic's commander's Pokémon." Levi and Denim exchanged a glance, that's what those other Pokémon called themselves.

"You are so going down." Levi said. A sick grin made his way to his face as hatred filled him. They would pay for calling him a reject. Denim scooted away from him slightly but nodded. Levi jumped into battle starting with force palm. He didn't get the chance to land the hit when Purugly used fake out. Levi flinched as the Purugly clapped her paws in front of his face. He hit the ground hard, effectively taking some damage. He rolled back to his feet and used force palm this time landing the super effect attack. Purugly went sliding back on her paws but managed to stay upright. Levi gave her a look of shock, that was his strongest move and she didn't even look too fazed.

"What, did you think that a move from such a weak Pokémon would affect me?" Purugly taunted. Levi howled in fury and launched himself at the Purugly, once again using force palm. Before he could get close Purugly disappeared. His eyes widened as his aura abilities detect Purugly too late. She slammed into him using faint attack. He crashed into the ground hard. He could tell another one of those would knock him out. He painfully got up. Purugly was still close to him so he quickly attacked her with a counter. Purugly screeched in pain as the attack caught her unaware. She turned to him with hate filled eyes.

"This weak Pokémon's move affects you more than you think." He taunted.

Purugly disappeared again and reappeared in front of his face. He only had a second to throw up an endure. Purugly slammed into him hard and only the endure had saved him. He rolled over to where Denim was sitting. She frowned at him as she stepped up.

"You really are hopeless. Rest now baby, let the grownups take care of this." She said. Levi glared at her but didn't get up.

"I can take you on too runt." Purugly said snidely.

"Whatever, hag." Denim said. Purugly glared and went in with a faint attack. Denim took the attack without a flinch. Before the Purugly could move out of the way Denim surprised her with a bite right to the face. The attack did a lot on the already weak Pokémon. Purugly stumbled back and panted. Denim didn't let her rest before attacking with quick attack. Purugly didn't stand a chance and fainted.

Denim cheered as the Pokémon fell. "That will show you to push me."

Levi groaned. "And you said I missed the point." Denim shrugged.

"Purugly!" A yell rang out close to them. The two Pokémon turned to see a human with red head coming at them. She glared at them as she recalled her Purugly. "Nobody messes with my Pokémon!" She called out a Zubat. Denim looked at Levi, he wouldn't stand another battle and who knew how many Pokémon this lady had. She looked once more at the Zubat before picking Levi up with her mouth and slinging him onto her back.

"We're running." She said. He didn't protest as she started running.

"Get back here and pay for what you've done." The lady called out. "Zubat use bite." The Zubat easily caught up to them but before it could attack Denim used quick attack to get out of there. She ran into a patch of tall flowers, hiding them from view.

"Looks like we're fugitives." Denim said.

"I think they might be the fugitives, bad aura." Levi said weakly.

"Oh cool, then as the good guys it's our job to beat them." Denim proclaim. Levi nodded before falling asleep.

 **Denim level 15 (Luxio)**

 **-Charge**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Bite**

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **Levi level 15 (Riolu)**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Force palm**

 **-Counter**

 **-Endure**

 **Currently at Floaroma Town, Sinnoh**


	6. Creepy Chateau

**We're back! Sorry for the prolonged absence, we're kind of busy in normal life. Plus I've been a bit lazy. Poison Beri wanted you guys to know that she wrote the majority of this chapter.** **Mostly, I was just lazy though. Plus, I wrote most of my part on my iPod. That's annoying, believe me.** **Well anyway remember to read and review. ;3**

Denim stopped at a curtain of trees. Between an oak and a birch was a skinny elm with room on both sides to squeeze between and get into the forest. After wandering around, Denim found what she was looking for.

"Eat." Denim shoved the chalky berries into Levi's face. He hungrily gnawed at the oran berry and slowly regained his strength.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Levi pushed himself to the mossy ground.

"I know," Denim replied snidely. "We had better get through this forest before it's too late to see."

"Why don't we just backtrack?" Levi mused. He cast his glance over to a thin patch of trees. "Did we come from over there?"

Denim sweat dropped. "I don't remember where we started…" She sat down on the peaty earth. "Let's just stay at that old house over there." Denim tossed her gaze at the rickety cottage. "To stay clear of any murkrow."

"Good plan." Levi started to trek through the patches of tall grass to the chateau, Denim on his heels.

The chateau was of normal size, and was clearly abandoned. To the exhausted Pokémon, it was above par. The polished wood doors swung open easily. The moment of the door must have caught the attention of other Pokémon that lived there because they were instantly attacked.

Levi jumped when a Ghastly jumped to him. He rammed at it with quick attack, and to his surprise, Levi went straight through it. The ghastly rocketed a shadow ball at him and Levi was vaulted across the room into a wall.

"This is madness!" Levi force palmed right through the ghastly.

"Normal and fighting type moves don't work on ghost types. That's basic fighting techniques." Denim called out. Levi glared at her. She had only moved to get out of the battle zone. He couldn't blame her, the ghastly had attacked him not her, and so he had to deal with it. He turned his attention back to the battle.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Levi shut his eyes and used foresight. The whole room became cloaked in a gray haze. Everything was just an outline. Suddenly, the ghastly lunged at Levi. Inches from his face, Levi force palmed it between the eyes, sending it across the room and crashing into the front doors.

"That was… that was, whew." Levi panted he felt like he was about to faint. Denim stared over at the front doors intently. "Denim, the ghastly's fainted." Levi yawned as he positioned himself on the worn floor. Denim sprinted towards the ghastly and landed a bite at the Pokémon, causing it to faint. Instantly he felt himself leveling up. He gave her

"And I'm the distracted one…" Denim poked the ghastly. Deciding it was fainted enough she splayed herself on the floor near Levi and fell into a light sleep.

Levi frowned as he thought about his partner. _Denim… she's annoying, mean, snobby, and distracted. But… I need her. And I can tell that one day, she will need me. We help each other, get under each other's skin, and I generally don't like her. But in the end…_

"We're… friends." Levi whispered as he looked over at Denim, who was slowing falling into a deep sleep. Levi went over to a window. The moon shined in a waxing crescent. Levi slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning when Levi got up he felt different, weird almost. He looked down at himself. His paws began to glow. The light slowly creeped over him until Levi was encased in a shell of a bright yellow glow. He felt his leg bones stretching and thickening, losing joints, moving joints. His arms elongating, his arm spikes growing and becoming sharper. His torso morphed and grew fur all around. A new spike formed in the center of his chest. His head grew longer and more streamlined. His ears sharpened and his aura sensors multiplied and became stronger.

The light suddenly dissipated and he was taller, stronger, and cooler. He felt a curious sensation, it was as if he had forgotten something and it was replaced by something else.

"I'm a Lucario!" He shouted into the echoey mansion. Instantly, Levi slapped his paws over his mouth. _Is this the power of friendship?_

Denim lifted an eyelid as she slowly tilted her head to get a good view of Levi. She almost gagged. _Arceus, what is that thing?!_ She stared at Levi.

He turned to her with a smile. "Isn't great Denim? I finally evolved too." He said. She stared at him trying to get her bearings.

"You look different." She said carefully. He was taller than her now, but not by too much.

"Now you know how I felt when I looked at you after you evolved." Levi replied. Denim rolled her eyes.

"At least now I don't have to hear any more about the ridiculousness about the Riolu code of honor or whatever it was." She said with a smirk. She stood and stretched out her body.

He looked a little sad at that. "That's right, I no longer follow the Riolu code of honor." He looked down for a couple of heartbeats, before a thought popped into his head. "Now I get to follow the Lucario code of honor. It's a lot tougher." He said almost drooling over the prospect of having more rules to follow. Denim groaned.

"I thought you were just making stuff up as you go." She muttered to herself.

"Of course not. The code of honor is written into our blood." Levi proclaimed patting his chest with one paw and pointing to the ceiling with the other. Denim could only shake her head out of the pure ridiculousness that was spewing out of her partner's mouth.

 **Denim level 16 (Luxio)**

 **-Charge**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Bite**

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **Levi level 16 (Lucario)**

 **-Dark Pulse**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Force palm**

 **-Counter**

 **-Endure**

 **-Feint**


	7. Turning Tutu

**Hi! We're back the next day with a new friend and some...character development! That does seem kind of boring in retrospect. But it's not, the fighting scene is awesome!** **We also finally decided on a cap for Pokémon moves, it's ten. Although you might be wondering why Levi lost quick attack. Don't worry it will be explained later. Well remember to read and review. ;3**

"So anyway what are we going to do now?" Questioned Levi, who was still admiring his new form.

Denim gave him a deadpanned look. "What else? We need to train. Despite evolving, all the battles we've had lately were close calls." Levi frowned as he thought about it. He in particular had nearly fainted many times within the couple of days.

"Right, that would be a smart plan." Levi said with a tone of surprise. Denim gave him a sour look.

"I come up with loads of smart plans, so don't be so surprised." Denim growled. "Dim wit..." she muttered. Levi gave her a look of contempt.

"Come on let's just go." He said rolling his eyes. Denim gave him an unimpressed look and swaggered out of the chateau. Levi groaned as he followed her, she might be his friend but she was still infuriating. Denim smirked, it was fun riling up the Lucario.

"Okay lets head for that patch of grass." Denim gestured. Levi nodded. Together they walked into the darker green grass and we almost instantly attacked by a pair of Buneary.

"This is our territory. Go and get your own." The older Buneary sneered. The younger one looked unsure of herself.

"I don't know sis. What if they're not here to fight?" The younger one said. The older one glared at her.

"Get a grip on yourself. If you keep being meek, everyone will run over us. Now fight." She yelled. The younger one quickly nodded and got into a fighting position.

"I'll take the older one and you get the younger." Levi whispered to Denim. Denim glared at him.

"What?! Do you think I'm weak or something?" She yelled. Levi internally groaned.

"Of course not. Just fight already." He said jumping at the older one. Denim growled and turned to the younger.

Denim launched at the younger one. "I'm going to set you straight!" She tackled the Buneary. "I know you're holding back. A smart Buneary would have used pound when I was charging at you." Denim struggled against the Buneary in their tussle. The Buneary jumped back.

"Sis- if sister wins I have to lose, if she loses, so do I. I can't be in the spotlight, sister wouldn't like that." She began to cry. "Sister wouldn't like that!" She ran at Denim, using jump kick.

"If you don't try, neither will I!" Denim dodged her move and Buneary crashed into a tree.

"Sister wants me to lose, that's how it is." She wiped her bloody nose in her soft fluff. "But, I suppose we both can't lose." She stood up and a red ball of energy formed in her hand. "Sister wants me to…" Buneary launched the red sphere at Denim. "FAIL!" She screeched.

The frustration caught Denim by surprise and the air was blasted out of her as the move blasted her in the stomach.

Denim gasped. "This pent up anger… we both have it!" She dashed at the Buneary and bit her arm. "We both know that things are wrong with us. That things are wrong with the ones we hang around," they head butted over and over again. "But, in truth, who really has it all? 'cause it seems to me that nobody does!" Denim used quick attack.

"I just want sister to be proud-" Buneary used frustration again. "And then, she'll be proud…" Buneary and Denim continued to head butt each other. "And I'll be happy that she's happy!"

"Is that really what you want?" Denim tossed Buneary into the air and launched her across the clearing. Buneary fainted.

Denim stood, fur ruffled, bruises throbbing and cuts stinging. "I...I did it." She collapsed onto the peaty grass. "That was… wow" Denim sighed.

Levi's fist crashed into the ground, missing the Buneary by a long shot. He looked around trying to find his opponent. A spike of aura caused him to look up. The Buneary was coming straight for him while using dizzy punch! He tried to use quick attack to get out the way but found he couldn't move as quickly anymore.

"What?" He asked in surprise before taking the onslaught of the attack. He fell to the ground and groaned as his ear rung.

"That will teach you to be on our territory." The Buneary growled. She launch a jump kick at him. He rolled out the way and stood up. His foe went crashing into the ground allowing him to recover for a moment. Once the ringing stopped he attacked with another force palm. The Buneary jumped out of the way at the last second causing him to stumble. Levi didn't even see her as he was hit with a quick attack.

He felt himself starting to lose his cool as he rapid fired force palms and the Buneary dodged all of them. His new and awkward body movement didn't help his aim. He attack with more force. He needed this, he needed to win without nearly fainting again, and he couldn't be weak.

"You can't win. You're too weak. You never had a chance of getting our territory even with a type advantage." The Buneary taunted. Levi howled as he felt his aura expand and lash out. He felt something darker engulfing him. He liked the feeling, but it scared him a little. With a growl he released the power, causing a dark pulse to ripple. The Buneary was too shocked to move. She rolled across the ground. Before she could have a chance to recover he sped over to her.

"We don't want your territory." He said with an eerie blank look, before force palming her with more force than he had ever used. Her eyes widen as his paw came down. Dirt puffed up and engulfed the two Pokémon. When it cleared Levi was pleased to see that the Buneary was knocked out. "Yes!" He cheered standing over her with a smug look. He looked up to see if Denim had finished. To his surprise she was gone. He face palmed himself and shook his head. Why did they always get separated?

She woke up a few hours later, apparently having fallen asleep. _Levi's not here… this is the perfect chance to train up and be totally op!_ Denim hopped up from her spot and went off to fight some Starlies.

After Levi figured that they were going to be separated for a while, he decided to train. He still was getting the hang of his body, so decided to train in that aspect the most. He found that his quick attack move was gone and replaced with dark pulse. The move still scares him a little so he didn't use it often. He was also confused on why he had reached his max amount of moves so quickly but shrugged it off. When he was done he headed to the forest's exit and to the nearest human town hoping to find Denim there.

After training up, Denim continued into the forest. After a while, Denim saw light up ahead. She ran towards it and exploded into another clearing. There was a fence and a gate reading- Eterna city. Denim decided to stop there because Levi would eventually get to the end of the forest… or did she need to go hewp (baby talk) him? Almost as if her thoughts summoned him, he came walking up to the gate.

"There you are. How did you stray so far during that battle?" He asked. Denim shrugged.

"She had some problems. So are we going to go into the city or what?" She questioned snarkily. She felt some strange type of pity for the Pokémon who though she couldn't be better than her sister. Levi gave her a questioning look, she realized she must have been making a face.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned. Denim gave him a smirk that looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah. Let's just go." She said and started walking to the city. Levi was about to follow when he thought he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Denim stopped and stood at attention, just listening to her surroundings. After a moment she smiled.

"Don't worry, it's just a… friend." She replied. She sat down and looked intently at the forest. Levi looked too and didn't see anything until a small brown shape made its way into his vision. The shape got closer and Levi couldn't believe his eyes. It was the younger Buneary! He looked at Denim who was now in a relaxed position.

"It's fine." She muttered.

"Hey!" The Buneary called, looking a lot happier than when they first meet her. Levi gave her a confused look.

"What did I miss?" He asked. Denim shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, I thought about what you said… I should choose my own path. Sister ain't got nothin' on me." She beamed. "So, can I come along with you guys? If you want, you can call me Tutu." She looked down and splayed out her poofy waist. "Sister always called me 2. But that's not my name."

"Why not? I need someone other than Mr. Code of Honor here." Denim said pointing to Levi. She was glad the smaller Pokémon decided to make herself happier.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Don't dis the Lucario code of honor." He glared at her for a few seconds more before turning back to Tutu. "Yes, you can come. I need more company than miss uppity here." Tutu beamed and hopped up and down in place.

"Thank you so very much. I promise I won't be too much trouble." She said. Denim was giving her a small smile when Levi suddenly snapped his head over to face the forest entrance.

"What is it?" Denim asked, stepping in front of Tutu.

"I feel a strange presence." Levi said. After he said that a tall human with long blonde hair and a dark long jacket passed them. Following her was a strange and scary Pokémon. The Pokémon was purple and green and it was coming from a small stone that was floating under it. It appeared to be a ghost type. It turned towards them with a blank unchanging expression. It floated over to the small group before stopping. The group stood ready to attack when it spoke.

"... Hey… Guys..." Its voice was deep yet it spoke in a whisper. It took deep breathes in between words. Denim, Levi, and Tutu shivered. _Creepy,_ they all thought. It stood there staring at them some more before the human came back.

"Come on Spiritomb, we have work to do." The human said. Spiritomb turned to face her.

"... Yes… Master Cynthia..." He said. He floated over to her before the human pulled out a ball and he was engulfed in a strange red light. The human looked at them and gave them a small smile before turning away and walking into the city. After they were gone the three Pokémon shivered again.

"Well I guess that was the strange presence." Levi said.

"I just hope that we don't have to meet him again." Denim said. Levi and Tutu nodded.

 **Denim level 28 (Luxio)**

 **-Charge**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Bite**

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **-Spark**

 **-Roar**

 **-Swagger**

 **Levi level 27 (Lucario)**

 **-Dark Pulse**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Force palm**

 **-Counter**

 **-Endure**

 **-Feint**

 **-Bone rush**

 **-Metal sound**

 **Tutu level 23 (Buneary)**

 **-Pound**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Endure**

 **-Frustration**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Jump kick**

 **-Defense curl**

 **-Sky uppercut**


	8. Enemies in Eterna

**At long last, we have arrived**! **I haven't even been** **busy, just lazy.** **Same but we found some motivation to write this today so here we are.** **But anyways, without further ado, chapter 8!**

The group looked at each other still trying to brush off the creepiness clinging on them from their last encounter. It took a little while before some could speak again.

"So are we going to go or what?" Denim asked finding her voice first.

"Let's go!" Tutu cheered. Levi was about to agree when something near them rumbled.

"What was that?" Tutu asked looking a bit scared. Denim shot a pointed look at Levi.

"I guess I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since last night." He admitted.

Denim snorted, turned away, and bounded off towards Eterna City. Tutu quickly hopped after her, afraid to get lost in this human city.

Levi sighed and followed after them, dreaming of the berries they would hopefully find soon.

As she swaggered away, Denim caught the scent of burnt rubber and cheese along with something very familiar. Instantly, her tail went straight into the air and Denim dashed away, into an alley. Crashing through trash cans and cardboard boxes, Denim followed the scent trail in hot pursuit. "What is that smell? I know that smell!" She muttered as she dashed around a vegetable cart. "I have to find that-" Denim's voice cut off as she skidded on the cobblestone and saw what she was looking for, but it was too late. Denim crashed into the putrid Skuntank with a grunt.

"Hey! What're ya doin' runt?!" The Skuntank snarled at Denim. "Hurry away or I'm gonna shred 'yer face!" Spittle bubbled at the Pokémon's mouth as she lunged at Denim.

"Yeep!" Denim cowered at the rabid Pokémon as she was caught off guard. Her tail sparked with electricity as Denim charged up a spark attack.

Just as the Skuntank's fangs brushed Denim's fur, a red light engulfed her and she gave a surprised look as she was jerk backwards. The Pokémon was sucked into a red and white ball as Denim let off a flurry of sparks into the clear blue sky. The electricity sizzled in the air for a few second before burning out.

The person who had taken the Skuntank away frowned. "Ugh. Now they'll be able to find me." With that, the human kicked Denim and dashed away.

"Wha... what did I …?" Denim Stared after the person and ran back the way she came.

"Denim! Where are you?!" Tutu wailed. All she knew was that her new best friend had abandoned her. She panicked as Denim got farther away. Levi walked up to the Buneary, still drooling over his food daydreams. Tutu glared at the Lucario. "What are you doing? We have to catch up with her!" She yelled loudly at him. Levi snapped out of daydream and looked around.

"We got separated again, didn't we? I swear this happens too much." He sighed.

"Yes! Now can you stop daydreaming and help me find her." The Buneary wailed. That seemed to snap something within Levi, as he put on a proud look and tapped his paw to his chest. "Of course. That maiden could be in trouble. We must help her. It's in my code of honor! Now come squire." Levi proudly announced. Tutu nearly face palmed as she gave him a confused look. She was stuck with the crazy rule abiding Pokémon that seemed like he was straight out of medieval times.

Levi ignored the Buneary as he went into aura mode. He expanded his aura trying see where his missing partner was before he was knocked into, completely destroying his concentration. The aura floated around him instead of dissipating.

"Watch it!" A strangely familiar voice yelled.

"Who-" he cut himself off as he stared at a familiar Wurmple and Zubat. "You!" He snarled. Tutu backed up slightly at the sight of the furious Lucario.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Some no good Pokémon who think they're all that because they have trainers. We keep running into. They call themselves something stupid like galactic." Levi growled. The Wurmple's eyes widened as he realized who this was.

"Well, if it isn't the trainerless reject." The Wurmple sneered. "Thinks he's tough now that he evolved."

"Where's that partner of yours. Or did she leave you and you had to settle with this weak Buneary." The Zubat said.

"What did you call me?" Tutu yelled.

Levi felt a strange sensation as his aura wrapped around him and started piling into his paws, he vaguely wondered if this was a new move. Shaking his head he focused back on the battle as Tutu prepared a sky uppercut before a bright flash caught their attention. Someone had used spark and launched it up in the air.

"Denim!" Tutu gasped, her anger melting into concern. The sensation left Levi making him feel almost empty inside. She grabbed Levi's paw and started to pull him. "She must be hurt!" Levi looked uncertain for a moment before deciding to go and help his friend.

"We'll settle this later." Levi muttered darkly as he followed the Buneary. The Zubat and Wurmple laughed as the two ran away.

Denim raced into the clearing and collapsed at the sight of her friends. "Oh don't mind m-" She winced as her flank seared with pain from the kick. "I _only_ found out where all of those stupid Pokémon with trainers come from." Denim attempted standing, but only fell again with a groan.

Tutu gasped and raced forward. "You're hurt." She cried before pulling out an oran berry from her fluff and shoving it in Denim's face.

"Nur uhm nawt!" Denim said crossly through a mouthful of berry.

"We can't understand you when you're speaking food." Levi said softly as he walked over.

Denim grunted and reluctantly swallowed. "Hey, let's waste more time and go watch berry juice dry, shall we?" Denim said dryly. She shifted and stood up, her flank only stinging slightly. "Cause now, I've got a nemesis. And I'm gonna trail them."

"There's no need for that now. We're just making sure you're alright." Levi said while crossing his arms. Tutu nodded in agreement. "Now who is this nemesis you're going on about and what was that about finding the place where all those stupid galactic Pokémon keep coming from?"

"Her name… is 'stinky Pokémon that probably has rabies'" Denim said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Tutu looked exasperated at her. "That's not his real name, is it?"

"It could be!" She huffed and looked away, her face flushing.

"Denim, quit messing around." Levi groaned.

"I'm not. This is very important to me, now come on!" Denim grasped Levi's paw in her mouth and tugged him towards the alley. "They ran into a big building with letters or whatever you call them on it!" Levi bit back a growl as he saw the Zubat and Wurmple enter the building.

"Let's go in there and show them that we aren't weak." He growled revenge filling his mind.

"But Denim is still hurt." Tutu said trying to reason with them. Levi frowned as he looked at her wounds. They were doing better because of the oran berry but she didn't seem fighting fit yet.

"I'm fine! Everything's fine! Now let's get going, you slowpokes!" Denim growled through Levi's fur. When Tutu gave a hurt expression, Denim apologized with a huff. "Sorry, I just want to get going!" Levi and Tutu nodded slowly.

"If you really think so…" Tutu muttered trailing off.

"Let's go in then." Levi finished for her, swallowing his concern for his partner's health by believing to trust in her confidence, still he would keep an eye on her.

Soon, they reached the clearing where the rabid Skuntank had attacked Denim. "Hmm… oh! This one!" Denim flinched with pain as she bounced up to a tall building that looked ominous against the blue sky.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tutu asked. Levi and Denim looked at each other before nodding.

"We've done this before. Don't worry." Levi tried assured the Buneary. She felt a little reassured before he continued. "Besides it's in my code of honor to protect maidens." Tutu frowned. There was no helping this Lucario.

"I am NOT a maiden, or a PRINCESS, or a freaking DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" Denim fumed at the Lucario, fed up with his "code of honor". She angrily stomped off towards the building, limping slightly.

"She didn't need to get her fur in a twist." Levi muttered before following after her. Tutu merely sighed.

 **Denim level 28 (Luxio)**

 **-Charge**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Bite**

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **-Spark**

 **-Roar**

 **-Swagger**

 **Levi level 27 (Lucario)**

 **-Dark Pulse**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Force palm**

 **-Counter**

 **-Endure**

 **-Feint**

 **-Bone rush**

 **-Metal sound**

 **-Aura Sphere (maybe)**

 **Tutu level 23 (Buneary)**

 **-Pound**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Endure**

 **-Frustration**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Jump kick**

 **-Defense curl**

 **-Sky uppercut**

 **Team Galactic Eterna Building, Eterna City**


	9. Super Swagger

**What's up! 2 chapters in a day after a crazy long hiatus and more to come over spring break it's awesome! I really enjoy writing fight scenes, and believe me, there's more coming!** **I'm still here too by the way. Save some fight scenes for me.** **Okee**

The doors were shut tightly. "Urgh! It's not even locked! My paws just can't grasp it!" Denim yelped crossly as she batted at the silver handles on the tinted glass door.

"Let me try!" Tutu eagerly bounced up to the door and her paws scrabbled at the glass. She wasn't tall enough. As Levi stepped forward to try at the door, Tutu backed up and hopped high into the air, higher than she ever had before. _Is this… a new move?_ She wondered as she came soaring down.

"Tutu?" Levi asked as he, too, failed at opening the door. "Oh my aura...is that-" Levi and Denim sprang out of the way as Tutu soared from the sky, her foot connecting with the glass door.

Instantly, the doors shattered in a flurry of glass and dust as Tutu careened into the building.

"Tutu? Tutu?" Denim yelped, sticking her head inside the room as she flicked glass from her shoulder. "I swear if you're dead or hurt…" She muttered, batting glass away from a pile of fur. "Tutu! Are you okay?!" Denim screeched as the Buneary brushed blood off of her ear.

"Denim… You really care if I'm… okay?" Tutu asked as Denim guided Tutu onto her back.

"Of course, so does Levi… We're friends, right? We stick together." Denim huffed suddenly, realizing how mushy she sounded.

"We are friends." Levi said agreeing with Denim and smiling at the two with a rare bit of fondness showing.

"Really…?" Asked Tutu as a blue light engulfed her. Her limbs lengthened and her ears doubled in size. The light faded and Tutu sat, dumbfounded. "Am I… Did I just… You guys really… thank you." Tutu stuttered. Levi gave her a toothy smile as Denim squirmed under the newly evolved Pokémon.

"It's nice and all that you evolved but… please get off of me." Denim gasped as she collapsed under the weight of the Lopunny.

"Oh, sorry" Tutu awkwardly stumbled off of Denim on her gangly new limbs. Levi suddenly snapped his head up and looked to the hallway.

"Time to wrap this up guys. We have company." He said getting into a defensive position. Tutu and Denim followed his lead.

Suddenly, a pair of Glameows dashed into the room. "Master wanted ussss to check on the lobby but we didn't expect thisss, meow." The first one hissed as she advanced towards Denim. The other one stalked towards Levi.

"Teamwork?" Denim asked.

"Teamwork." Levi agreed. "Tutu take a break, we have this."

"I'll stay here then". Tutu said as she stumbled away. Levi and Denim nodded at each other before springing towards their enemies.

Denim ducked under the Glameow's claws and delivered a bite to its other leg while Levi used bone rush to sweep the second one away.

"Here!" Levi yelled as he threw Denim the bone. She let go of the Glameow, caught the bone with her teeth, and swiped at her foe. Levi summoned another bone and began swinging at the Glameow in front of him. The Glameow dodged his fury of bones. And jumped up to his face and clapped. _Fake out!_ Levi thought alarmed as he flinched and his bones went away. He howled as the Glameow whipped him in the face with an iron tail.

"You sssshouldn't have come here, meow." The Glameow said. "You won't ruin our masters' plans, meow." Levi glared at the cat as he launched at her with a force palm. Glameow cried out in pain from the super effective move. Levi smirked a bit smugly. "You'll pay, meow." The Glameow hissed. Before Levi could do anything the Glameow winked and hearts surrounded its head before rushing towards Levi. The hearts swirled around his head before entering it. Levi felt his mid fog up and all he could was stare at the beautiful cat Pokémon sitting in front of him.

Denim bashed the Glameow with the bone as it tried to escape. "This'll teach you-" She huffed at the Pokémon, "-to mess with Denim! And remember it!" Suddenly, the Glameow went still. "What are you…?" Denim asked confused.

"I could beat you up any day, meow! You weak little Luxio, meow! I could beat you with growl, meow!" The Glameow fired insults at her, steadily swinging her paw back and forth, until Denim's eyes followed it with a blank expression. "I bet your friend thinks he should abandon you, meow." Suddenly, Denim's eyes turned red and her head snapped to Levi.

"You don't think I'm…. strong…?" Denim whispered as she wiped at her eyes. Everything was foggy and she felt the sudden urge to bash everything to a pulp. Denim charged at Levi, jaws wide.

Levi didn't move from his position as Denim's bite connected with his arm. He winced in pain but ignored it and instead sighed dreamily at the Glameow. Denim continued to launch frenzied attacks at him, ramming into the wall while doing so.

"Oh sweetie, fight that brute for me." Glameow said cutely as she went and sat by the other to watch the action unfold. Levi stiffly turned to Denim.

"I will fight for my princess' honor." He yelled, jumping at her using bone rush.

Denim tried to wrestle the bone away from him, head-butting his stomach as she scrabbled at his paws. Levi pushed at her away with his bone and summoned a second bone with his free paw. He tried to hit her but she was to out of reach.

"No oh don't you!?" Denim yelled, confused, as spit bubbled at her mouth and she rammed into the wall behind Levi, missing him by a long shot. Levi turned and threw both of his bones at her. Denim didn't even try to dodge as the bones slammed into her open jaws. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth as Denim shot the bones back at Levi.

He howled as the bones connected with his arm. Snarling, he jumped at her with a force palm. The Glameows cackled while Tutu watched in horror.

"Denim! Levi! What are you two doing?!" Tutu yelped from across the room. "Those Glameows are tricking you! Levi and Denim's heads snapped to Tutu. Suddenly, they ran at her.

Denim barely missed Tutu's head as she careened past her, crashing into the remainder of the glass doors, shattering them and flying into the outside, skidding onto the gravel. Denim went still and her breathing slowed.

"Denim! Are you-" Tutu was whacked over the head with a bone. Levi growled at the injured bunny like a rabid creature.

"She's mine." He snarled before jumping after Denim.

"That's right sweetie. Finish her for me, meow." The Glameow that had Levi wrapped around her paw hissed, while the other began to escape up the stairs, her ear bruised. Tutu struggled to get back up.

"Levi, STOP!" Tutu yelled as she saw him about to use bone rush on the severely weakened Luxio. "It was you guys that taught me about friendship. It was you guys that took care of me and showed me that I'm worth so much more than being #2! So please, stop it!" Levi paused and turned towards the Lopunny. He snarled at her.

"What about that code of honor! You promised to protect the both of us!" Tutu cried. Levi stopped.

"Code of honor." He muttered. Everything started coming back to him at once, he was a proud Lucario and Denim and Tutu were the ones he promised to protect, not that Glameow. He dropped his bone in horror as he realized he failed both of them. "Denim. Tutu." He muttered before falling to his knees in shame.

Denim didn't move at all as Tutu dashed forward to help her. "Denim! Denim! It's okay now! We're here!" Tutu cried as she stuffed oran berries into Denim's slack mouth. "Please! Get up!" She wailed at the lion Pokémon. "This is all because...this all happened because..." Tutu slowly stood up and turned back to the building. "Glameow."

The two cat Pokémon flashed Tutu a nervous grin. "We ssshould be making our leave, right about meow." They tried to dash up the steps, but Tutu was too fast.

"Oh no you don't!" Tutu grasped them by the tails and hurled them to the opposite side of the room.

"P-please, have meowcy (mercy)!" They cried, trying to look innocent. But, Tutu didn't listen. She sprinted to the pitiful cat Pokémon and charged up a return attack, in place of frustration. "We're sorry! Meow." They howled as they were launched into the wall and fainted.

Tutu stepped back. "Denim!" And she hurried back to her injured friend.

Denim was sitting when Tutu returned. "Thanks, I don't know what got into me, I just felt like-" Denim let out a massive yawn and instantly regretted it. "My jaw! My jaw! It feels like it's on FIRE!" Denim yelped and sprang to her paws. "It's broken! It must be broken!" She wailed and began to cry in agony. Levi, hearing her in pain sunk down feeling even more shame for his actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he muttered over and over again. Tutu glared at the Glameows in disgust, _I hope you're happy,_ she thought. She stuffed some more oran berries into Denim's mouth.

"I know it hurts, but as soon as you eat some more you'll feel better." Tutu said softly.

Denim moaned and obediently chewed the berries. She stood up and wiped the berry juice from her mouth. "Let's get going." She said feeling better. She looked over at Levi who was still muttering apologies. Slowly, she walked over to him. "Hey. We have to go." She said. He looked up at her, wincing slightly.

"I hurt you." He muttered.

Denim rolled her eyes. "And I hurt you, have you seen your arm? Besides, we didn't do it because we wanted to." Levi looked up at her, she smiled encouragingly. "Let's keep going." Levi nodded and took some berries from Tutu who gave him a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Denim." Levi said quietly.

And so, the team proceeded up the stairway and were given an unpleasant surprise.

"I smell burnt rubber and cheese!" Denim started to run up the next flight of steps when two Pokémon dashed in front of her.

"Where do yeh think you're going?" The Wurmple sneered. "Remember us, you trainerless runt?!"

Levi stepping forward. "Tutu and I got this. You go on." He used bone rush to swipe the two thuggish Pokémon out of the way. Denim smiled and raced past the two. Levi and Tutu faced the Wurmple and Zubat. "Let's do this, this time." Levi told the Lopunny.

"Great. And I'll go teach that rabid Skuntank a lesson!" With that, Denim rocketed up the stairs and to the putrid- smelling room.

Levi jumped at the Wurmple swinging his bone overhead as Tutu bunched up her fist to pound the Zubat. Wurmple dashed out of the way and aim a poison sting attack at Tutu. Caught unaware she fumbled and got hit on the leg. Zubat took that as a chance to try and bite Tutu with a poison bite.

"No you don't!" Levi yelled as he felt his claws grow longer and harder. He slashed at the Zubat with his new found move, metal claw, he must have leveled up from that last battle. Zubat cried out as he was hit.

Tutu found her footing once more and hit the Wurmple with a sky uppercut. Levi turned around and hit the falling Wurmple with a dark pulse.

"Why you little," Wurmple sneered as he struggled to get back up. "Well do something, you goon." He barked at Zubat.

"I'm doing more than you." Zubat growled before launching air cutter at Levi and Tutu. Tutu used bounce to get out of the way while Levi ducked under the sharp blades and right into Wurmple's string shot. Levi growled as he was slowed. Zubat charged at him with a wing attack and Wurmple tackled him. He was unable to dodge both and was struck head on. Battered he tumbled and slid down the steps. Tutu's bounce attack hit Zubat causing a knock out.

"Levi are you okay." She called keeping an eye on Wurmple. Levi groaned as he got up, his arm still hurt badly.

"I'm fine." He called up and slowly made his way up the steps again. Wurmple smirked at him.

"That's what happens to weak trainerless runts." Wurmple gloated. Levi growled.

"Shut up! If we're so weak then why haven't you evolved yet?" He snapped. Wurmple glared at him.

"I chose not to evolve yet." He snarled before launching some more poison stings. Tutu dodged effortlessly, while Levi barely managed to get hit. Fed up, Levi fired off a dark pulse while Tutu hit him with a jump kick. Wurmple fainted from the force of the attacks. Levi and Tutu smiled at each other.

"Hurray for trainerless runts." They cheered as they leveled up some more.

As Denim approached the top of the stairs, the odor of Burnt Rubber and Cheese intensified. Denim gagged and almost tripped, but kept going.

The skunk Pokémon slowly turned to Denim. Spittle bubbled at her mouth. "Yer gonna regret ever hatchin' outta yer' egg, little dummy." The Skuntank lunged at Denim, the same crazed look in her eyes. Denim was ready this time. As the Skuntank landed on top of her, she slid beneath the large Pokémon and delivered hard bite to Skuntank's leg.

"Yeow! Little vermin! You done made me mad!" The Skuntank shook Denim off easily and she skidded across the floor.

"This time, I win!" Denim yelled as she launched sparks continually at Skuntank. Her flurry of attacks confused the Skuntank, so she had the chance to use swagger.

"Stupid Skuntank! You're boasting the moves you don't have! What are you? Level 3? Do you want momma to come and fight for you?!" Denim waved her paw like the Glameow had, and continued to insult the large Pokémon.

Skuntank's eyes went red. "Gonna shred you, I am" She threatened as she lunged at Denim yet again. Skuntank missed by several feet and crashed to the ground. Denim wheeled around and continually used quick attack on the confused Pokémon until she fell limp.

"Interesting, I would expect such a hefty Pokémon to be able to take a hit but, apparently not." Denim observed as she bounded back down the steps to her friends. She almost felt disappointed at the easy battle.

As she left, Skuntank's trainer returned her Pokémon and brought it over to a scientist to be healed. "Beaten by a wild Pokémon, pathetic." She mumbled. Her expression turned to a thoughtful one. "Mars told me that her Purugly was also beaten by a group of wild Pokémon. I have to tell Cyrus about this." She muttered to herself before stopping as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That girl with the Piplup was here. She would have to deal with her first. Thankful Skuntank was finished being healed. "You better not fail this time."

 **Denim level 33 (Luxio)**

 **-Charge**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Bite**

 **-Tackle**

 **-Leer**

 **-Spark**

 **-Roar**

 **-Swagger**

 **-Crunch**

 **Levi level 32 (Lucario)**

 **-Dark Pulse**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Force palm**

 **-Endure**

 **-Feint**

 **-Bone rush**

 **-Metal claw**

 **-Aura Sphere (maybe)**

 **Tutu level 28 (Lopunny)**

 **-Pound**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Endure**

 **-Return**

 **-Quick attack**

 **-Jump kick**

 **-Defense curl**

 **-Sky uppercut**

 **-Bounce**

 **-Mirror coat**

 **Review please! Also, thank you very much! More chapters over spring break!**


	10. Mysterious Mountains

**Hey, Swiftfire here. We're finally back with another installment of whatever this story is called now. You got anything to add PB?** **Well, I changed my name from Poisonberi to Sushibe. Also, I'm excited for these chapters!**

Denim, Levi, and Tutu sighed in relief as they left behind Eterna City

"Well, I think we should pass through Mt. Coronet to fight some stronger Pokémon." Denim said, examining a small sign.

"Good idea, we'll need to be stronger in case we run into anymore of those Team Galactic goons." Levi said in a small voice, remembering his battle with the Glameows.

With that agreed on they quickly passed through route 207 and made it to the entrance of Mt. Coronet. The dark opening loomed over the Pokémon. Tutu looked up nervously. "It looks dark in there." She said scooting closer to Denim.

"We'll be able to see, if not I'll guide you." Denim said full of confidence.

"Wow you really know a lot about these things." Tutu noted.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Denim's voice had taken a dark tone and she looked away. Levi and Tutu glanced worriedly at the Luxio.

"Let's go." Levi said after a moment. Tutu nodded while Denim walked into the cave without a word. The Lopunny and Lucario quickly started after her, not wanting to lose her.

The cave was moderately well lit due to the fact that it was so short. They could see the easily see the entrance when they got a fourth of the way in. Despite that Levi and Tutu continued to let Denim lead them. The Zubat overhead fluttered by them but didn't pick a fight.

Suddenly both Denim and Levi stopped still. "There's a strange presence up ahead." Denim noted. Levi nodded.

"It's aura is twisted and dark." Levi commented. Tutu stretched up and looked up at the top of the stairs. A blue haired human dressed in similar looking outfit as the Skuntank's trainer stood next to a pond, he was muttering to himself. Levi pushed Tutu down, "We probably should go." He said.

"I smell stupidity and hair dye." Denim sneered, scrunching up her snout.

The zubats fell off the ceiling in a panicked rush and flapped out of the way in one big swarm as Cyrus turned to face the noise, creating a menacing effect as if a blue and purple cloud were cascading from behind him.

"Who is there!" Cyrus yelled. Levi grabbed Denim, who looked ready to fight his Pokémon.

"You seriously do not want to fight a guy like him. There's something not right about him." Levi muttered. Denim huffed but let the Lucario carry her out of the man's sight range with Tutu following behind.

Once Levi deemed they were far enough he dropped Denim. She glared at him for his unexpected drop.

"That guy looked like one of the Team Galactic trainers." Tutu said.

"All the more reason for me to fight him." Denim said, but she looked a bit uneasy about it.

"Let's just hope to never have to fight him." Levi muttered still shaken up from the human's aura. Denim sighed, whether it was in disappointment or relief Levi couldn't tell. The group quickly started traveling again. Without any further incident they made it through the cave.

"Do you smell that." Denim asked with wide eyes. Levi and Tutu sniffed the air confusedly.

"I don't smell anything." Tutu said for the both of them.

"It smells like berries!" Denim shouted and bolted forward. After a moment of confusion, Levi and Tutu followed Denim. After racing across a bridge and down some stairs Denim finally stopped in front of human house. There were many berries of multiple different colors, shapes, and sizes. Denim was drooling at the sight.

"I never knew there were so many berries in one place." Tutu said.

"This would be the perfect place for Denim." Levi noted, "but, can we really take any, it's against my code of honor to steal." Denim rolled her eyes at the Lucario.

"They're just sitting out there begging to be taken. If they didn't want anyone to take them then they would put them inside. Besides we need them to heal." Denim commented. Her jaw was still stained with blood, while Levi and Tutu had multiple scratches and bruises.

"She's not wrong." Tutu agreed. Denim smirked.

"That's two to three. You've been outvoted." She walked over to the nearest berry tree but before she could grab any the door to the human house opened.

An old man stood there, looking at the worn group of Pokémon. "You poor dears. Have some oran berries." The man walked over to a tree containing just oran berries and plucked off several for the group. "Now eat up dearies." The man went back in his house while Denim instantly started eating. Levi sighed as bits of berries splattered about before grabbing himself and Tutu a few to eat. Soon the group was back to a normal health.

"He was nice." Tutu commented.

"I guess." Both Levi and Denim said. Tutu frowned and shrugged at the two.

"Look the human city is up ahead. I think we'll have to pass through there." Tutu pointed. Levi groaned to see yet another human city so soon.

"To the human city we go."


End file.
